


Welcome Home, General

by didsomeonesaybioshock



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They fuck ok, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big man kink, god i can't be serious I'm sorry, idk if thats a thing but she's got it, mechanic kink, the down and dirty basics of sturges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesaybioshock/pseuds/didsomeonesaybioshock
Summary: The General of the Minutemen returns from a mission to her hunky mechanic boyfriend.Oh, he missed her alright.





	1. Chapter 1

She’d just returned from a four-day venture to the southwest and back, rescuing yet another settlement under fire by a vicious Raider gang. Although he hated saying goodbye as often as they did, Sturges knew being General of the Minutemen was no easy task. It was a full-time position. And she was damn good at it.

            Sanctuary tended to fall awfully quiet when Thelma was away. Despite everything she’d been through she still managed to be a ray of sunshine for all she encountered. Nearly the entire settlement was all smiles when she was around. Children played in the street, families socialized with one another during the day. Sometimes, at night, Thelma would host a bar-be-que and invite all of Sanctuary to feast.  She’d fire up the raw meet she had collected in her travels across the Commonwealth and share them with the neighbors. It never ceased to amaze him how giving she was.

            This instance was no different. Sturges was welding a few plates onto a suit of Power Armor that Thelma had surprised him with a few weeks prior when he heard her name.

            “Hey, y’all! Thelma’s back!” Timmy had called heartily from the guard post near the front gate. Sturges let his tool clatter to the outer deck and ripped his welders mask off before making a bee-line for the bridge.

            He felt like a little kid on Christmas morning every time she came home. He wondered if this was how the pre-war military families had felt when their loved ones returned from their deployment. Thelma had described it to him once: after all, she had lived that life nearly two hundred years before. He thought it funny how their roles were sort of reversed and hated how she put herself in harm’s way constantly. But he couldn’t have been more proud of his Vault Dweller. She was, quite literally, his hero.

            “Hey, Timmy-boy,” her voice seemed to carry with more vigor against the walls surrounding Sanctuary than normal. He’d always assumed Thelma’s voice sounded similar to the choir of angels standing near Heaven’s gate. Not that he’d ever get to experience that. But he didn’t need to when he had Thelma. His face split into a grin when he spotted that all-too-familiar General’s uniform parade through the front gate. “How’s Sanctuary holdin’ up?”  
            “Just fine, General. As best we could without you around.”

            “Kiss-ass,” she bat the brim of his tattered Minutemen hat playfully. “At ease, Timmy. How many times do I gotta tell you to relax around me? I don’t bite.”

            “At least a hundred more, General.” Timmy saluted.

            Thelma chuckled. “Whatever you say, T-man.” He beamed at her nickname for one of her favorite Minutemen recruits. She holstered her Gauss rifle across her shoulder and undid the loose braid hanging down her torso and shook out her waves of brown locks idly. The subtle gesture took Sturges’ breath away. “Hey, I’m gonna catch up on some sleep, but when I get back I’m takin’ next shift. Sound good?”

            “If you say so, General.” Sturges could hear Timmy grinning as he spoke, saluting Thelma once more before scurrying to his post. When she started back towards the center of Sanctuary and spotted the mechanic in the street she couldn’t even hide the excitement from her face.

            “God, I never get tired of comin’ home to that face.” She sighed, quickening her stride to meet him halfway in a blissful embrace. Her arms looped over his broad shoulders and his thick arms nearly swallowed her whole, lifting her effortlessly and twirling her in the street. He heard a muffled giggle into his chest before he pulled away slightly to kiss her sweet lips. The bitter taste of gunmetal and sweat invaded his taste buds and he couldn’t have cared less. The sigh of pleasure that left his nose further confirmed this truth.

            When they pulled away they were both grinning at the other, her fingers caressing his cheeks softly and thoughtfully. He chuckled and nuzzled her nose. “You don’t know the half of it.”

            “I think I do.” She stole one more kiss before he set her back on her feet, taking her hand and giving her a playful twirl. “Sanctuary quiet while I was gone?”

            “Always is. Mostly ‘cause every one of those low-live Raiders know if they mess with you there’ll be hell to pay.”

            Her laugh was like music to his ears. “I mean, you aren’t wrong.” Thelma ran her thin fingers up his bicep and he hummed in appreciation. “You know how I get when people fuck with what’s mine…”

            “Don’t I ever.” He pulled her close by the curve of her hips and kissed her deeply. A groan of pleasure left her throat and died in his mouth as their tongues met in the middle, both completely disregarding their very public display of affection in the center of Sanctuary. Not that anyone payed any mind. Thelma had lost so much in her life, had experienced so much heartbreak and pain, the least they could do was allow her a few pleasantries in between her efforts to better the Commonwealth.

            “Uh, welcome back, General.” Preston’s voice broke the moment, both pulling away to glance at Thelma’s second in command. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to another and rubbed the back of his neck. The blush deepening on his tinted cheeks was borderline adorable.

            “Oh, hey, Preston,” Thelma untangled herself from Sturges’ embrace and smiled warmly at her companion. She kept hold of Sturges hand, though, establishing some sort of contact between the lovers. “Sorry, I was on my way to check in but I…” she cast a suggestive glance Sturges way, causing the man to blush himself and clear his throat. “… got distracted.”

            “I can see that.” Preston chuckled, shaking his head. He couldn’t be too disgusted with the couple’s antics. After all, they had him to thank for getting them together in the first place. “How’d the mission go?”

            “Another raider gang in the ground, and another settlement on our side.” Thelma reported proudly.

            “Good work.” Preston smiled, the news enough to make his entire day. “We’re lucky to have you as General…General.”

            “Happy to do it, Preston.” Thelma stifled a yawn. Jesus, how long had it been since she had slept more than three hours at a time? Probably the last time she had been in Sanctuary. “I’ll be happy to catch a bre-“

            As if on cue the radio on her Pip-Boy cackled with the Radio Freedom frequency. _“This is Radio Freedom with an update. Tenpines Bluff has requested aid from the Minutemen. Any available groups are requested to respond as soon as possible.”_

“Shit.” Thelma muttered, letting Sturges’ hand go and scanning her map for details. Sturges could feel that familiar emptiness spread through his chest, a frown etching deep in his chiseled features. _Again?_ She had just gotten back! He opened his mouth to protest when Preston beat him to it.

            “I got it, General. You get some rest.” He holstered his rifle and reached for Thelma’s wrist, pushing it gently from her view. “You deserve a break.”

            “No, Preston, it’s fine-“

            “Thelma.” Her gaze lifted to meet his at the mention of her real name. “Seriously. You’ve been working too hard. Plus,” he nodded towards the handyman, who was attempting to hide his expression of relief from view. “I think someone’s been wanting some quality time with you for a while now.”

            Thelma, on the other hand, didn’t attempt to hide her sigh of relief. “Thank you, Preston.” She smiled warmly at her best friend.

            “Don’t mention it.” He stepped around the couple and started for the front gate. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

            By the time Sturges and Thelma had stepped through the threshold of her home she was already halfway out of her jacket, discarding it along with the metal plating underneath against the arm rest of her living room couch. “Thank _God.”_ She groaned, earning a chuckle from Sturges as he shut the door and twisted the lock. Thelma collapsed on to the couch and sighed happily, working at the worn boots that had all but melted to her feet.

            “When’s the last time you got to sit down for five minutes?” Sturges questioned as he entered the kitchen, reaching into her fridge for a bottle of purified water.

            “Don’t ask.” She muttered and Sturges laughed. She’d finally freed her poor feet from her footwear when he set the glass down on the coffee table before her. “Thank you,” she sighed, smiling warmly at him, unscrewing the cap and taking a long, slow drink. “Holy _shit,_ that’s good.”

            “Stressful trip?” He could see the tension in her shoulders; the way her back arched as if she couldn’t bear the straighten it out. Her hand went to rub the back of her slender neck under her hair and Sturges licked his lips. He moved out of sigh behind the furniture and admired her torso appreciatively.

            “Not as bad as that kidnapping near Quincy.” He remembered that one vividly. The kid she’d saved from a hoard of Super Mutants barely made it back in one piece, let alone alive. It had eaten at her for weeks. “But just as intense. This gang was…different. Went as the ‘Forged.’ Obsessed with fire or some shit like that. Threw their victims in a molten pot of metal.”

            “Damn,” Sturges muttered, leaning against the back of the couch and looking down at her. He watched her shiver at the sudden presence of his voice and he smiled. “That’s heavy duty shit. The settlement just need you to get rid of ‘em?”

            “Nah. The head of the farm, guy named Abraham, claimed his son ran off with his grandfather’s sword and joined the cult. Found the sword and his son. Though his father wasn’t too happy ‘bout seein’ him at first.” She snorted, unrolling the cuffs of her sleeves. “Good thing their Ma was there to smooth things over.”

            He let his fingers brush her hair from her back to drape over her chest, the hum that shook her form shooting straight to his core. “Just another day in the life of the Minutemen general.”

            “Got that righ- _Jesus Christ-“_ the moan that left her throat was borderline sinful as his hands began to rub her shoulders, her back immediately straightening and her head falling back.

            “God damn, Thelm, you’re tense as hell. Should probably try to do this more often.” Sturges chuckled, digging his callused thumbs into her shoulder blades firmly to work out the knots. The way she practically melted in his more than capable hands was quite arousing. The moans that came from her throat weren’t too bad either.

            “Yeah, it’s, uh- _God,”_ her witty remark came out an unintelligible groan as Sturges worked his hands lower down her back, pressing deep into certain points to target her tension. He could feel his excitement straining against his coveralls, pressing against the back of the couch. Jesus, she was responsive. When he caught her grinding her mound against the couch cushion he sucked his lower lip between his teeth. He imagined how good her skin would feel in his grasp, feeling her writhe underneath him and call out his name-

            Thelma twisted her torso to face him and launched herself into his arms, smothering his lips with her own in a searing kiss. The fire behind her assault was nearly dizzying to his senses, his world suddenly consumed by the inferno that was Thelma. Her fingers tangled into his carefully pompoured locks, more than likely pulling it from its hold but he couldn’t have cared less. His hands roamed her body, taking in every curve and bend that made Thelma uniquely her own. The same curves that drove him wild the second she burst into their hiding spot in Concord, clad in that tight vault suit that seemed highly inappropriate for its intended purpose. Then again, nothing about Vault-Tec was appropriate in the slightest.

            He pulled her tattered white button-up from the waistband of her military-style pants, exploring the softness of her bare skin that she kept so tightly under wraps. He growled into her lips, taking her bottom one between his teeth with just the right amount of roughness he knew she loved. He was rewarded with a high-pitched whimper that embedded itself into his synthetic brain. A sound he would remember for the rest of eternity. A sound that he alone was blessed to experience.

            Her fingers had found their way beneath the fabric of his shirt when his lips began to travel along her jawline, nipping gently at her pulse points and gripping her tighter at the hip. She was practically boneless against him, relying solely on his possessive hold on her body to keep her upright. The heat behind his mouth left her gasping for air, the sound like a symphony to her lover’s ears. “Sturges-“ she sighed at the shell of his ear, sending him reeling.

            “Shit, Thelma-“ he moaned against her skin, grinding his clothed length against the back of the couch. Why weren’t they in her bed again? He couldn’t think straight. “Do you know how badly I’ve needed you this past week?”

            Thelma let out a breathless cry when he sank his teeth into her collarbone. “No-“ she could barely get her response out.

            Sturges lips were suddenly at her ear, nipping her lobe gently before offering up a reply. “Well, baby, lemme show you.”

            He had her legs around his waist in seconds, gathered tightly in his arms like a bundle of lumber too precious to lose. Thelma buried her face into the slope of his neck as he carried her to her bedroom, his fingers of his left hand gripping the base of her thigh with the other tangled in her hair. The door to her bedroom was open, thank _God_ , and he kicked it closed behind him before tossing her onto the king sized bed she had built herself. Her high-pitched giggles echoed off of the walls of her small bedroom but quickly melted into deep moans when he slid over her body and trapped her hands above her head. Sturges kissed her deeply and pulled away slightly.

            “Finally,” he breathed against her lips, lacing their fingers together and taking her bottom lip between his teeth once again in a playful fashion. He kissed her cheek and studied her flushed face. “Christ, Thelma, you’re so beautiful.”

            Her heart fluttered in her throat at his words. “Sturges-“ she sighed before he silenced her with another kiss.

            “I imagined this at least a thousand times before and nothin’ ever comes close to actually having you in my hands.” He laughed quietly, freeing her hands and letting his trail down her body. She writhed against him and he smiled. “Ever since you saved us from that shit hole in Concord I was hooked, I swear-“

            “Oh Sturges…” he was a sap, she had always known. But he’d never been so vocal about his feelings before. He was a fan of the “less talk, more action” way of life which suited her just fine. Mostly because Sturges was _definitely_ good with his his hands. And his tongue. And various other parts of his body that thrilled her at the mere thought. But Sturges egging her on with his voice? This was new. And the burning desire to grind her hips against the hard bulge in his coveralls was definitely showcasing this fact. “You don’t know how often I think of you while I’m out there…”

            He was working at the buttons of her shirt now, eyeing her with those piercing blue eyes that made her heart clench every time. He was very impatient; he wanted to tear her tattered clothes right off of her gorgeous body and fuck her into oblivion but he knew how much these duds meant to her. To the Minutemen. And, well, if he had to pinpoint an actual reason, ol’ Preston basically worshiped this General uniform. And finding another one was damn near impossible. So he remained as gentle as he possibly could. “You holding out on me or somethin’?” He smirked, finally reaching the final button and letting the blouse splay open across her stomach, not breaking eye contact for a second. She shivered. “Thought you told me everything?”

            Thelma swallowed. She felt herself drowning in the hunger underneath his stare. “I tell you everything. Swear.”

            “Then why don’tcha go ahead and let me in on your private thoughts…” he reached underneath her arched back and unhooked her black lace bra with one hand, running his fingers down her spine slowly and causing her to gasp. “…General.”

            Sturges pulled her up by the arm until she sat up, pulling her into his lap until she straddled his hips with her toned thighs. He began assaulting her neck once again, her mewls and moans strangled in time with his nips and teases against her skin. He freed her arms from her blouse sleeves and dragged her bra straps from her shoulders and down the curve of her biceps slowly, almost agonizingly slow. She knew it was killing him. But he knew how much the torture drove her wild.

           “Well, it always involves you covered head to toe in grease and a fine layer of grime,” Thelma began, struggling to articulate her thoughts to her lover. God, where’d he learn to get so good with his mouth? “Workin’ on a suit of power armor at Red Rocket-“

His chuckle vibrated against her shoulder and made her shiver in his grasp. “Figures,” he teased, tossing her bra to the bedroom floor and taking a breast in his hand. She cried out in ecstasy at his touch, moving her hips in time with his fingers.

“Fuck, Sturges, don’t stop-“ her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she let her head fall back, his mouth traveling further south past her collarbone and towards her chest. “Whatever you fuckin’ do-“

“I won’t if you won’t,” she straightened her head once more to catch his gaze from under her, his usually tamed locks now wild against his sun-kissed face a sight to see. She licked her lips. “You were sayin’ somethin’ about the garage in Red Rocket.”

“Right,” she sighed, her fingers tangling back into his hair as he continued to massage her breast. “It’s summer so you’re in nothin’ but a pair of ripped blue jeans with those welding goggles around your neck and a wrench in your hand. And when I walk in you get that smug look on your face and bend me over on the workbench tabletop-“

“I like where this is goin’.” Sturges hummed, taking an erect nipple between his teeth and eliciting a near scream from her throat. His fingers dipped into the waistband of her pants and teased the material. She didn’t know how long she could keep this charade up.

“And…” her grip tightened on his shoulder when he sucked at her skin, lathing her breast with the flat of his tongue before moving to the other. “and you pull down my pants and shove those thick, callused fingers inside of me while you mutter absolute filth into my ear- _Jesus, Sturges.”_ She was yelling out her praise now, his hand skilled enough to unbutton her trousers with only a few fingers and dipping those same fingers she dreamed about in her panties, finding her sensitive bud almost instantaneously. He released her swollen nipple from his mouth and latched on to her lips instead, swallowing her moans as he teased her folds.

“Kinda like this?” His voice was gruff, lower than usual and hitting her straight in her core. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the pads of his fingers rubbed her clit in tight little circles, just how she liked it. No, how she _loved_ it. She’d only known Sturges for half a year but he knew her better than she knew herself half the time. “Glad to hear these hands are good for something other than tinkering.”

Thelma couldn’t even formulate a sentence, which was just fine for Sturges. For now. He let her whimpers and pants wash over him as he found her opening, teasing her gently before sliding his index finger inside of her effortlessly. She was so slick and ready for him, Sturges could have let himself go at the mere sensation of her pleasure against his fingers. There wasn’t a whole lot of things he loved in this world, but pleasuring his woman would always be number one. He curled his digit slightly against her walls, thrusting into her with just enough force to bounce her slightly against him. She ground against him eagerly.

“Harder, baby-“ Oh, here comes the begging. Good _god,_ her pleas were sinful. Pretty sure she could put any one of the pre-war pin up girls he always caught Timmy reading about to shame. He growled, throwing every ounce of decency in him out the window and biting into her shoulder.

“You don’t got a patient bone in your body, do you?” he pulled out of her, Thelma groaning at the loss of the force in her opening. When he slid not one, but two thick digits back inside her tight canal she nearly jumped out of her skin. “It’s alright, neither do I.”

It was all too much. The firm thrust of his fingers, the fire behind his touch, the beckoning motion he made inside her, all accompanied by the whispered words of praise and filth that he fed her between thrusts made her come apart with a cry. She chanted his name like a mantra in their temple, riding out her orgasm against his fingers and gasping for air. He continued to pump into her, letting her use him to milk her peak to the fullest as she came down from her high. She took a moment to catch her breath before he spoke again.

“I know it wasn’t your Red Rocket fantasy, but I hope I lived up to the expectation.” He teased, withdrawing from her opening and bringing his fingers to his own lips. Thelma watched in awe as he tasted her on his digits, licking himself clean with a smirk. “God, you taste go-“

“Clothes off.” She commanded him suddenly, working at the buttons of his coverall straps and snapping them free quickly. She worked at his belt next, undoing the accessory and casting it to the side. “Out of them. Now.”

Sturges chuckled, tossing her to the side playfully and pulling himself to his feet near the bed. “As you say, General.”

He stripped down to his birthday suit in mere seconds, Thelma simultaneously pulling her pants from her gams and discarding her black lace panties to the side. When she caught him staring she blushed slightly. “Like what you see?” she teased, crossing her ankles seductively and running a hand through her tussled brown locks. She bit her lip when his manhood came into view, fully erect and hard just for her. God, did he look delicious.

“That’s an understatement.” He was back on her quickly, as if the world was ending and he had to get his fix one last time. He bent to kiss her, his tongue dancing against the roof of her mouth as he wrapped her legs around his waist. When the tip of his cock brushed her overstimulated clit she moaned into his lips, her eyes screwing shut and her breath leaving her body. She needed him. Badly. But what she wanted even more was to taste him on her tongue, to hear him calling out her name and begging for mercy. Now _that_ sounded divine.

Thelma unwrapped her legs from his waist and guided him to his back, his well-built stature and cut muscles a sight only in her dreams until now. While Nate had been built well from his time in the army, Sturges was…well, it was almost unnatural how thick this man was. From his bulging calf muscles to his chiseled jawline, everything about him was, for lack of better term, _big_. And that was no overstatement. Compared to her thin waistline and petite form, he practically swallowed her whole without even trying. It was quite arousing, to say the least. He watched her drink him in like the purified water on the coffee table, his usually bright blue eyes darkened over with lust. She raked her fingernails over his perfect abdominals and he sighed. “How’d I get so lucky, hm?” He murmured, his own hands trailing up her forearms and caressing her cheek lovingly.

“Thank Preston,” she smiled, covering his hand with her own and leaning into it, humming when his thumb began tracing patterns into her cheekbone. “Don’t think I would have worked up the courage to pursue you without his help.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have been able to hold my tongue.” Sturges chuckled. “When the hero of the Commonwealth is givin’ you the eye your imagination tends to run a little wild.”

“Oh yeah?” She smirked, her hand drifting lower down his stomach until it reached his shaft, her fingers brushing over the base and sending a chill down his spine. “Why don’t you tell me about it?” She echoed his earlier request, her digits wrapping around his cock and eliciting a groan from his throat.

“Believe me, Thelm, any fantasy I’ve ever had about you is fulfilled.” He breathed, making her heart clench within her chest. Fuck, did she love this man. “Just gettin’ the chance to call you mine is a blessing in itself.”

She pulled him into a searing kiss at his words, her hand pumping his shaft firmly. The growls that came from his chest riled her up all over again, her core already aching for him to stretch her perfectly just as he always did. She pulled away to watch his face contort with pleasure, a smile splitting her face as she sank down his torso to meet his cock with the flat of her tongue. His back arched, his groans loud enough to wake a Yao Guai from hibernation. Good thing he’d patched the walls of her home a long time ago.

“Gonna wake the whole settlement up with that mouth of yours,” she breathed against him, not taking her eyes off of him for a second even as she slid his member between her lips nearly to the base. His hands flew to her hair and tangled in her locks as she stroked him with her mouth, using her hand elegantly as a secondary stimulant against his shaft. He resisted the urge to let his eyes roll to the back of his head. Watching her suck him off was more than likely one of the best things he’d ever witnessed in his life. The obscene slurps and pops from her lips just added to the pleasure, making his moans even more amplified than before. He didn’t even care if anyone heard them anymore. How could he care? How could anyone blame him when he had this pre-war beauty tugging on his cock like this?

He was ready to break. He pulled her off of him with a growl and pinned her to the bed, dipping his head to suck firmly on the slope of her neck before throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. He used the tip of his cock to spread her pleasure around her clit before lining himself up and sinking into her to the base.

For fucks sake, she was _tight._ He would never get used to how her walls seemed to squeeze his length so perfectly. And she’d never tire of how he nearly broke her in half every single time he entered her. Their cries fell in synch as he thrust into her slowly, the angle at which he penetrated her hitting deep inside of her cunt in all the spots that drove her insane. He pulled away to watch her as he fucked her, their eyes meeting in a fiery stare that could only be described as pure animalistic need.

“Oh my fucking _god,_ Sturges,” she was nearly screaming his name, her tits bouncing with each thrust as she writhed against him. He caressed her neck and kissed her once more. “Fuck, fuck _fuck-“_

“Jesus, Thelma, I _love_ you-“ he gasped, letting her leg drop from his shoulder and angling her hips to further meet his. He was thrusting harder now, their hips snapping together skin on skin, their breathing erratic, their eyes glazed over and their hearts nearly bursting with adoration for the other. He loved her, oh _God,_ did he love her. He’d love her till the world exploded, he was sure. “I love you so fuckin’ much, shit-“

His words did it. She tumbled over the edge with a sob, repeating those three words back to him as if he’d somehow forget it. The walls of her pussy clenched around him and sent him chasing after her. He spilled into her, muffling his moans into her neck as he continued to thrust into her, both riding out their orgasms to the fullest extent. He practically collapsed on top of her, their hearts beating wildly against each other as they held onto their lifeline. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding each other, still connected as one long after he’d gone soft. He pulled away from her neck and smiled down at her, brushing a strand of sweat-soaked hair from her eyes.

“Hey beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her swollen lips gently as she traced the curve of her hip. Thelma giggled sweetly.

“Hey, yourself, handsome.” He slipped out of her and collapsed beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace as his arms completely enveloped her. Her arms reached under his own and caressed his shoulders in an intimate embrace. He pressed a few lazy kisses to her forehead.

“Please don’t leave me ever again.” He murmured into her hair, her heart breaking a little at how small he sounded. She pulled away slightly to look at him, brushing his own hair from his forehead.

“You know I hate leaving you.” She sighed. She really did. She’d love nothing more than to spend each passing day with him; building a home with him and just doing normal, couple things together. Well, as normal as a couple could be in the post-apocalyptic wasteland. But she was the General. She had a job to do. It’s what she signed up for. “But the Minutemen need me.”

“Not all the time.” he grumbled and she laughed.

“True.” she hummed thoughtfully. She kissed his nose. “I’ve got an idea. Next time I get called out, you come with me.”

“Wait, what?” Sturges was struck dumb. Go _with_ her? As in, out in the Commonwealth? “Like, help you fight raiders and shit?”

“Yeah, just like that.” Thelma giggled and shrugged. “It’d be a win-win for everyone. I get to be General, the settlement gets saved, and we get to spend quality time together.” She traced the lines of his chest idly as she spoke.

He’d never thought of that. He wasn’t much for waving a gun around and shooting people. But then again, it’d give him a chance to actually try out the power armor he’d been fixing up. Plus, getting to watch Thelma be a badass out in the Wastes? He had to admit that sounded pretty sexy. And better yet he’d get to feel like he’s protecting _her_ for a change. He smiled and stole a quick kiss.

“I’ll think about it.” He teased, and she scoffed.

“Kay.” She snarked, and he pinched her sides. She squealed and wriggled in his grasp. “Stop! Oh my god!”

He pulled her back in as close as he could muster and nuzzled her neck. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before he spoke again.

“Oh, by the way.”

“Hmm?”

“Welcome home, General.”

 

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. S TUR GESSSS


End file.
